


Like A Cover Girl

by GlitterDwarf



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mini-meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy is still obsessed with first's. Danny is obsessed with her body. It works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Cover Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely spoiler-y for "Danny Castellano Is My Personal Trainer". Cross-posted to my Tumblr.

"You know, Min, you should really let this ‘first time’ obsession go."

Mindy shivered against Danny’s chest. His voice was doing this crazy, sexy, rumble thing from this close as he laid kisses to her neck.

"Babe, no! I didn’t get to plan the first time you saw me naked, or our first kiss, and I didn’t have time to think about the first time we had sex—"

"You’re welcome, by the way."

"I just want _something_ to be perfect.”

Danny pulled back just far enough to look her in the eye. His gaze was soft and doing that gushy, sexy, tender thing that made her toes curl and stomach clench. Up until a few seconds ago, his left hand had been teasing and light, moving up and down her inner thigh but never going where she wanted it to. Now, it was moving a lock of her hair out of her face. He began stroking her cheekbone with his thumb, still never breaking eye contact.

"Min. It’s already perfect."

They continued to stare for a few seconds more. Then, Mindy furrowed her brow and pushed against Danny’s chest. They rolled away and sat up, face-to-face.

"Danny! Don’t distract me with your cute face and stupid words! I need a little more advanced notice if you want to go down on me!"

Danny closed his eyes and let out a quick huff of breath through his nose, which was definitely NOT crazy sexy at all, even just a little bit. Not at all.

"Mindy, I didn’t want to have to do this, but here we go: you’re an award-winning actress, and they just put you on the cover of some fashion magazine, but they cropped out your body. Now people are saying it’s because you aren’t comfortable with your perfect, sexy body, and some people are saying you shouldn’t even be on the cover. What are you going to do?"

Mindy gasped, then pulled Danny forward by his (weirdly toned, but honestly slammin’) shoulders. Their kiss was rough and quick, ending with a sharp nip to his bottom lip.

"I am a fierce and perfect goddess, my body is amazing, so babe, I need you to show all of them by eating me out."

Later, she won’t admit that his responding grin turned her on more than anything else in their foreplay, at least up until he was kissing down her stomach and telling her how much he wanted to taste her, how he wanted her to ride his face, how he wanted to feel her orgasm against his tonbue. She would never, ever admit that he was right about it being perfect, because he was smug enough as it was.

But mostly she couldn’t admit that this HAD been a part of the plan. Step one was to wait until she had a light fuzz of hair for his weird, sexy, 70’s-loving ass. Step two had been to eat way too much pineapple. And, most importantly, step three had been to pretend like she was reluctant because she knew that Danny liked to think that things were his idea all along.

Anything for her bae.


End file.
